an orphan from the madhouse
by Dragonmask
Summary: About the thing, who is this story talking about; I think that the title tells it all. About the description… Well, here I will talk about how did she even came into an asylum. Next there will be a trilogy. Yay! About romance thingy... there will not be any more serious stuff. Promise. Anyway... Fun reading everyone! :) Please, R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys (and girls, I don't want to be rude.****)! I've got an idea for this in a dream/game/book, well, it mix. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Annabelle John? That is your name, right?"_

"Yes."

"_I am your new doctor, a psychiatrist, if you will, Dan Tartul. I will be responsible for you, until you exit from this building. For a test, will you answer me a short question, just so we know where to begin, please?"_

"Yes."

_Do you know where you are right now, Annabelle?"_

"Yes, I do."

"_Well? Where are you?"_

"I am…"

"_Yes?"_

"I am… in a madhouse."

"_That is very good Annabelle. Many also know it as an asylum. It sounds better, don't you think?"_

"…"

"_Ok, now, we will begin for real. Please, remember, that this test is for our knowing. Everything we ask, you must answer and you must answer the truth. Only like that we can help you. It would also be very helpful, if you will be as precise as you can. Also, we will record every word you say and your every movement. Do you agree?"_

"…Yes… I agree…"

"_Good, good… Let us begin." _

I've heard silent "click" from doctor's pen.

"_So, Annabelle, what do you remember? What was your beginning? Describe me the day when everything changed for you. Where were you? What where you doing?"_

My mouth hesitated. Finally they spoke. They create five short words.

"I was not happy there."

* * *

The clock banged seven. It didn't wake me up. I was already awake for one hour. Next the old lights started to flinch. For the second all I could see was painful white. It was beautiful. I could ask myself if I am finally in heavens. I could imagine angels at the golden brown gates, which I will cross any moment now. I am already walking towards them. Angels are watching me with their beautiful smiles. Saint Peter is opening the gates of freedom. I can see my dreamland…

The next moment I saw hell. The familiar form of my orphanage sleeping room.

My dark green eyes stared at the grey ceiling. The old thing was falling apart, just as the rest of the rectangle room.

My black hair was resting on hard, dirty white pillow. Everything hurt me. I took a sharp breath in. Another day has come.

My bed was at the right wall, facing the door. My small night table was at the left side of my head. The night light was facing my pale white face.

I looked at the other side of the room. The old closet was waiting for her daily task. As every morning I've got fifteen minutes to dress. After that the door will unlock. I chose it was the time to get up. As every morning my first movement was left leg. It touched the floor and soon it was followed by the right leg. I sit down.

My hands touched the bed's frame and I pushed myself to get up. In three, sometimes four steps I was by the closet. Inside there was not much choice. All the clothes were the same. The green-grey set involved a shirt with short sleeves and then the dress is narrowed down till the hips. The short skirt reached to the knees. At the lower end it had narrow set of fluffy lace. On my feet there were small lady shoes.

The sign of orphanage was sewn on my shirt, left side of my lungs. It was in a state of a circle, inside there was a flower, a little white daisy flower. Just the crown of it. Just the white leafs around the yellow pollen. The flower so common, it is missed with every spring step on the green grass. Just like us.

I stepped towards the doors. The click was heard and it meant that I can exit. I reached and grabbed the door handle. I twisted it on the right and the doors opened. I walked myself on the hall. On my left and right there was a line of other girls. We were all dressed the same. We all acted the same. We all waited for the same person.

At the opposite side there were standing boys. They were wearing the same shirt as us, but they did not have skirts. They had long trousers, reaching to the bottom, and their feet were in male shoes. They did not look as comfortable as ours.

By our position I could imagine us as prisoners. We all have the same past, present and future. We all wore the same. We all acted the same. We all think the same. We all waited for the same policeman.

Soon it came.

The door on my right opened. Our heads twisted towards the figure. The tall, thin person started to walk past us. The brown dress figurine was decorated with nice, clean belt. The eyes started to watch. Its eyes saw right into us. The mouth started the silent counting. It was the main lady.

1, 2…

As she continued, behind her there were two men. Each had his hands behind the back. Their postures were the same. Chest out, stomach in. Their hairs were also similar. Short. Pointed. Sharp. It reminded me on an animal I saw once in the orphanage garden. That was before the main lady saw it to. I never saw the creature again. What was its name…

I do not remember.

The clothes they wore were blinding white. Short sleeves. Military coloured trousers.

I am number sixty-five. Main lady looked at me. Her eyes stopped on my face. The look was longer than the others. No wonder.

With a little annoyance feel she continued.

70, 71…

With that stop she gave me a biter look of her face. Sharp feature of her face and deep, dark eyes were… unique. Her small nose gave the look of pity for other people. Full, red lips were always perfect. They could enchant every man. Brown hairs were back in a tall bun.

She walked as the queen above everything and acted like on also.

102, 103.

Main lady stopped at the end of the hall. Two men now stood parallel to her.

"Good." she said.

She turned around.

"Now, you all know the rules." She gave a quick look across the corridor. "You all have your own responsibilities through the week. The only change will be today after lunch. We have two surprises for you." She lifted her right eyebrow and smiled as anyone that knows a secret, but will not tell it.

You know what kind of smile I mean, right?

After the introduction it was one of rare days when I was free until lunch.

* * *

"_What were you doing until the lunch?"_

"Noting important."

"_Do not try to avoid the question, Annabelle. Only like that we can help you. _

He looked at me with played worry. It quickly passed.

"_Now, tell me. What were you doing?_

I just stared at him.

"_Annabelle, what were you doing?"_

The light flinched.

"_Talk to me, Annabelle."_

* * *

After the speech I went to the left side of the hall. Behind the doors at the end of it there was a big place. On my right side there were sixty mostly wooden and some plastic tables. Beside them there were four-hundred and eighty mostly wooden and some plastic chairs. On them there were persons. My companions orphans. Not even one of them was my friend.

At the left side there was a long desktop. Its front side was covered with glass wall, so we couldn't put our hands to the other side.

On the other side of the glass there was our breakfast.

There were bread, eggs, some burned bacon and not much of other so called breakfast stuff. The food was divided in iron bowls, which were firmware in the desk.

I took my plate and put myself in the line. Not much food found the place on my plate. I only took an apple, bread and a pear.

I moved myself away from the desk and started to look for a free table. I saw one at the very end of the room and started to move towards it.

Suddenly my legs didn't hold me any longer. I fell on the ground and my breakfast spread all over the floor. Before my eyes closed, I saw a familiar face.

Rob Hall.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? OK for the first chapter? I really want to know what you think about it! Pretty please, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hey, hey! Here it is! Chapter 2! Sorry for long waiting, but writing in the school year is awful. I don't have any time!**

* * *

"_You were hurt?"_

"It was not that bad."

"_Did that effect you brain somehow?"_

"No. Why would I…"

"_Did you go to the doctor?"_

"No. Why wo… Why would it affect my brain?"

The light flinched again.

"_Did you go to the doctor?"_

"I already said that. No. I. Didn't."

"_Did you go tooo thhthhe ddooooctoooooo…" _His face started to _smoke_. From his eyes, there was licking a black paint-looking thing. If it wasn't black, it would look like blood…I watched it with disgust. Now the black goo started to slip from the corner of his mouth and ears. It started to drop on the floor. With every second its speed of dropping raised. The doctor's hair started to fall out. Before I could notice the ear was on the floor beside the black pool of goo. Its skinny color slipped of and mixed with black. The small smoke followed and I suddenly smelled the rottenly flavor. Just as the ear melted completely, the whole body followed. The pieces of his skin fall and ones on the floor started to smoke and melt. A few seconds later his whole skin was gone. All that was left was a half melted metallic box. On the top of it there were holes and from there it was heard the voice. It was repeating itself. The voice belonged to, now completely gone, doctor Dan Tartul.

"_Diiiid yooooou gooooooo…"_ The voice box now melted completely. All went quiet.

Suddenly I felt a horrible pain on the back of my head. I automatically grabbed it and whined. The pain got bigger and bigger. It bumped and spread all over my head. The light flinched faster and faster. I feel myself falling deeper and deeper. I faded in the dark.

* * *

My eyes opened. I couldn't see well for a moment. The vision was blurry. It quickly cleared. Around me there was nobody, only two cleaned black male shoes. They were at my left site. I could presume that I wasn't down for long. I heard a whisper. I again glance toward the shoes. Did I misheard or were they laughing at me? I looked at them closer. Literally stare at them. I saw two little yellow twinkles. Did they have eyes?

It was nothing. They were just normal male shoes.

"What are you staring at, John? Seeing monsters again?" The evil laugh followed.

The voice was coming from above me. I quickly lifted my head up. It was a bad mistake. The back of my head sent a signal of hurt to my brain. The pain overflowed my head and the part of my neck. It hurt really badly. For a moment I saw a little white lights flying across my eyes.

Ghosts. They vacuumed my strength and made me feel dizzy. As if they took the energy from my precious sleep. As a thief the moment later white lights were gone, but the filling of sleepiness remained.

I took some cold breaths in. Next I repeated the gesture with my head, slower this time. My eyes caught the shape. The face above me was not kind. The sharp blue eyes looked at me with contempt. As if they were the source of all evil here. As if they were created by the Satan itself. The one wearing them wasn't any better. Beside the main lady, that is.

"Well? Answer me already! Did you become mute? Did cat get your tongue?" I've heard his and some of the other laughs. I groaned and with some difficulty finally got up. Then I turned at the laughing dolls before me.

"Why? Is cat yours?" His smile slowly disappeared. "You know, that the main lady doesn't approve them. Should I tell her about it?" His smile completely disappeared. He turned towards his fellows. "Let's go. There is nothing funny for us here. Just a lost loser that wants to slip in trouble." He looked at me with anger, then left. My eyes stared at him for a moment and then I looked at the mess on the floor. I took an apple and put it in my pocket, for it was the only thing that didn't squash or crush all over. I went towards the safety of my room. My head was hurting, but it was getting better. My mind focused on a quiet place of my imagination.

_Around me there were river and solid, warm ground. Above me the sun was shining as never. My legs walked and walked and walked. Every few steps I turned in the other direction. I was sure, that I could run here without even slightest pain in my body. As I walked I noticed that the grass behind me was getting even more gorgeous as I stepped. Without fear the butterflies started to fly around me. They were everywhere. On my left, right, in front and at the back. _

Not noticing, I was walking towards the gardens.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen next? Find out soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, that went faster. Chapter 3, everyone!**

* * *

_Quick! We must help her!_

* * *

My mind slowly focused from the butterflies on to the sign above the doors.

**GARDENS**

**Entering forbidden!**

"_How did I get here again?" _Gardens were my favourite place in the orphanage. It was the only place where I could concentrate and have my piece of quiet. The one responsible for the garden was dead for three years now and no one ever came here. Everyone forget about it, for it was on the far back side of the orphanage. And the road there was very tricky with the turns. Only one person was responsible for the gardens and was taking care for it now.

Me.

With that thought I quickly stopped wondering and quietly entered. I unlocked the doors with the key, which was resting on the string around my neck. Now inside, I locked the door.

I entered to my little piece of paradise.

This was a big place, one of the biggest I ever saw. The road before me was in a shape of a little hill, so I was little above the real ground. The roof was only above the road, on which I was walking. It had a little extension on the edges, so the rain, which was never really bad, couldn't rain on the walker. At the very ends of the garden there were 20 meter high solid walls. The whole place was in a shape of a box.

I started walking.

At my left and right first there was grass, than flowers of any kind, then bushes and at the end tall trees settled in lines. Behind them there were even more dense trees, but behind the first line there were no roads or clear ways, only trees, trees and more trees. As I watched them, I found it funny, that not even one tree never exceed the limit and looked, what was going on beyond the great wall. Not even one tree reached it. But that was no matter. All I needed at any time was before the forest as I called it. The order was repeating itself at my every turn of the head. The road here was stretching itself to the every corner of the garden and so to the every kind of the flower. They never mixed one with another, although they didn't had any wall or fence to separate the different kinds. At the crossroads I turned right. At my feet I found flowers that looked like a round white pillows. I've heard other children speaking, that they made wishes come true. At the beginning and the end of them there was a panel, on which was marked the name and the date of "birth" or the first planting of that flower.

**DANDELION**

**19.12.**

There was no sign of the year, but I didn't bother with that. As I was moving forward, I finally came to my favourite spot for relaxation. It was hidden very well, but I was here so many times, I couldn't miss. It was hiding, surrounded with the tall trees and bushes, the entrance, which was shaped in a tall door with a heavy latch was some struggling ahead. When I passed the obstacles I looked at the gates. They were pure white. I watched a little, then pushed and opened the door. I entered to my secret place. The area was actually a simple grass. Lots of it. But that simple grass was as soft as, you could imagine, resting on a cloud. Still there was enough light and warmth. The light there was shaped in circle. You could imagine a stage and the lights on the main actress. As in the theatre, the warmth came from the hot sun beams, so there was nice and warm. The smell was nice and it was coming from the nearby chamomiles and old beeches.

I lay down, relaxed and my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

"_We're losing her!"_

Am I hearing voices again? I've heard beeping, wheezing, concern voices…

"_Defibrillator, now!"_

A wave of power rushed through my body. Suddenly it controlled every muscle in me. It forced me to quickly shake and jump a bit. It hurts so much! I couldn't stand it! I wanted to scream, but my lips didn't move! The next second it stopped. I've heard a female… What is she doing?

"_What is happening? Talk to me!"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Again!"_

The pain came again. This time it was stronger. I wanted to cry. At least I could, if… What?

"_Is she alive?"_

A…alive? What is going on? I couldn't be dead, could I? I mean, I can still feel, although I've heard, that you can't fell anything, when you die. If I'm dead, I shouldn't even be here. Right?

"_Nothing."_

"_Hell! Again!"_

No. No! Please, not again! I… I couldn't… Why couldn't I talk!? Please! Don't! Please! PLEASE!

* * *

I woke with tears in my eyes. My chest could still feel the electric pain, but it soon stopped. I looked around, just to find myself surrounded with familiar trees and bushes.

"_What was that?"_

I sat and think about the dreams, until my tears stopped flowing. I got up and walked out of the garden as fast as I could. Outside I went towards my room, but changed my mind, when I saw the time. Five minutes to twelve. By the sound I could presume, that it was not midnight. I changed my direction towards the dining room. The speech was about to begin.

* * *

I couldn't eat. Not after the nightmare. I just stared at my empty plate, like it was a massive bag of poison, which it was for my stomach right now. I didn't even bother to take a drink from the desktop. Finally I decided to give up and return the plate. I just sit down on my chair and waited.

After ten or fifteen minutes the main lady approached the middle of the dining room. Everyone stopped talking quite fast and started to listen.

"As I told you this morning, I've got some news for you." She started to watch, if everyone was paying attention. She was obviously happy with the results.

"First, there are new couples, which came here for a tour. Everyone, behave! They will be here at three o'clock and you have enough time to clean your rooms and yourselves. Kids, which are on duty this month, will help cleaners to tidy the orphanage." She took a second to look at the kids on duty, to make sure, they are all here.

"And as a second," she continued, "we have a new orphan."

* * *

**A/N: This is getting better and better! Can't wait to continue writing! Nice weekend to you all!**


End file.
